


Star Wars Ficlets

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Other, Tags and ratings vary by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Star Wars ficlets originally posted on my Tumblr. Collected here to keep my sanity. </p><p>These are largely unedited and mostly pretty short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road Trip [Kylo/Reader][Gen]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You and Kylo going on a road trip"  
> Originally posted: http://korpuskat.co.vu/post/140583610794/you-and-kylo-going-on-a-road-trip
> 
> Modern!AU, self-indulgent trash

“So, I was thinking,” Kylo’s eyes slid up from the page of his book as you spoke. “about how, you know, we talk about travelling and stuff. And, you know, spring break is coming up. What if we, like. Took… a road trip… somewhere…” Your voice half trailed off, losing momentum for your _own_ plan despite the alternative.

“You don’t have a license.” He didn’t say it mockingly, at least. But it was true, despite your expected social norms you did not have a driver’s license. The idea of being behind the wheel made you anxious, so you settled for walking or riding the bus. And though it took your longer to arrive at your destination, it was much more calming than controlling a two ton hunk of metal careening at high speeds just feet away from _other_ two ton hunks of metal.

“Well, no. But I’d be a _great_ co-driver.”

He stared back blankly, clearly unimpressed with your pitch. 

You groaned and pressed the heels of your palms to your eyes. “Okay, look. my parents _really_ want to meet you.” Kylo grimaced- you had both agreed to not question one another about family- you each had a rather mottled relationship with your parents. “Like, _this_ level of ‘really want to meet you’.”

You held out your phone for him to see. A text from your mother, time stamped as yesterday afternoon: _[2:39] When is your spring break? Thought I might come visit ;)_

Kylo handed the phone back. “Just tell her you don’t want to see her.”

You sighed. “Kylo, I can’t say that to my mom. I mean, I’m not exactly _close_ with her, but I don’t want to be mean. She’s still my mom.” Your boyfriend’s continuously blank stare wasn’t very helpful- he probably didn’t understand your feelings. From what you had gathered he hadn’t spoken to his parents in more than a decade. You stared at the screen, frowning. “Look, Kylo, you don’t know my mom. Unless I say I explicitly have _other plans_ that involve us being out of town for our entire free time, she’ll just hound me until I let her stay. Or worse, she’ll just show up at the door.”

He seemed to consider this, lips pursing into a tight line. On one hand, a road trip. On the other, meeting your parents. At length he shrugged, “Where did you want to go?”

 

 

For as much as you loved Kylo, you honestly hated being in a car with him. At least, while in the city. He was, by nature, an aggressive driver but somehow had always avoided getting into accidents. You think part of it was simply that he’d inherited a _Mini Cooper_. And seeing someone who towers over most of his peers squish down into the driver’s seat even made _you_ irritable. 

But, once you got out onto the empty, open roads of the country things were better. After an hour of channel surfing the radio, you put in _Hamilton._

If on the I-35 caught snippets of rhymes about the first Secretary of the Treasury blasting from a gunmetal gray Mini Cooper with its windows down (and inhabitants singing and gesturing wildly, the driver’s long, dark hair whipping violently in the wind), it was probably you.

A lingering glare from a trucker gave Kylo a sense of shame, but you’d managed to coax him back to full enthusiasm for _Guns and Ships._ There was no room for shame in musical theater- you put in _Phantom of the Opera_ next.

 

 

You found little hole-in-the-wall places to eat, figuring if you were out in the middle of nowhere you might as well enjoy the local cuisine. Mostly, it was good. Great, even, just to get away from campus and see something other than textbooks and a computer screen. 

At a drive-in burger place Kylo mentioned his grandfather had wanted to travel, had joined the army and see much of the world. 

 

 

For the full Road Trip experience, you stayed in questionable motels- most of the time so tired from hours spent in the car that as soon as you can collapsed on the mattress you were asleep. In the morning you’d look up attractions nearby and pick some stuff to visit between there and the next place you’d sleep. 

Mostly it was natural wonders, gorgeous expanses of trees and cliffs, remnants of a world before man. Lakes where you’d stop and eat a light lunch on the shore, disturbingly flat fields of grain that went on for miles- the only things disturbing the horizon were the cities in the distance, silos, and farmhouses.

Sometimes it was weirder stuff you’d found online. The worlds biggest yarn ball, most number of “-ville” cities in twenty miles. A library that exclusively had books about cats. A hot springs pool that allowed skinny dipping after dark (Kylo had particularly enjoyed that). 

 

 

At the end of the week, you returned to your apartment tired and pleased. Too mentally exhausted to bring in any bags just yet. You laid on your bed and relaxed into _your_ mattress, with _your_ sheets. And _your_ cat curling up next to you. 

Kylo shed his jacket and laid down next to you. You rubbed at his shoulders and kissed him, “Thanks for driving.” He hummed in response- pleasantly contented as the muscles of his back began to release.

“You’re a _decent_ co-driver.” 

 

 

You sent your parents pictures of your spring break road trip, proof of the fact you had been unavailable. None that you had sent quite explicitly showed Kylo’s face- per his preferences on _anyone_ seeing his face- but showed enough of the mess of his dark hair or his hands on the steering wheel to assuage any doubts they had. 

_[4:28] Looks like you had fun!! Maybe we’ll see you in the summer :)_


	2. Bleed [Kylo/Reader][Explicit?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "12 for the thread starters thing? With Kylo/reader and knifeplay?" via _lobrew_  
>  Originally Posted: http://korpuskat.co.vu/post/142640474774/12-for-the-thread-starters-thing-with-kyloreader
> 
> Knifeplay, bloodplay, D/s overtones

“ **I want to make you bleed.** ” He whispers, lips ghosting at the curve of your ear. The edge of the blade slides past your collarbones- your body wanting so badly to arch away, but Kylo already behind you, the warm, hard shape of his chest pressing against your back. 

The blade settles in the hollow of your throat for a moment, the tip biting delicately into the skin there. It would be too easy, you knew. Too easy for him to press that knife a little harder, jerk it a little too quickly. It’s a well-kept blade, dangerously sharp. There’d be little resistance at all. He could slit your throat. 

But he doesn’t. 

The knife slides down, down the center of your chest- his hand twisting to drag with just a touch more force. You inhale a little too sharply- the tip of the blade slicing through the upper layers of skin, gentle droplets of blood raising to the surface. 

He groans over your shoulder, turns the knife and slides it back up- more forceful again, and even as you hold your breath it cuts into you- a fat, red trail in its wake.


	3. Be Quiet [Ben Solo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Better be quiet or they’ll hear you.” w/Ben Solo x Readerchan (jedi temple or resistance base or something?) PLEASE ~ " via _rossequartzz_  
>  Originally Posted: http://korpuskat.co.vu/post/142652251209/better-be-quiet-or-theyll-hear-youwben-solo-x

“Better be quiet or they’ll hear you.” He laughs, teases breath hot against your thighs. Outside Rey is meditating with Luke- you can feel them with the Force. They’re both sitting quietly, listening to the consistent crashing of waves and the winds that whip around the island. And beneath all the white noise of this small abode, are your quiet gasps as Ben’s tongue resumes sliding over your clit, pulling one knee over his shoulder. 

It’s more than just the noise- if you get too… excited they might sense you here- sense all the times you snuck into Ben’s hut and made his face flush to his ears, the times your special tutoring had involved much more than controlling the Force, or even just trying to control your emotions. Your urges. 

Ben had never been very… good at following the Jedi code, but… Luke would be so disappointed in you…

Ben catches your clit with his lips, sucks on it, strokes it with tongue and lips. He pulls away and whispers, “Please don’t think about Uncle Luke when I’m going down on you.”

You playfully tug at his hair, “Then stop teasing me about getting caught!” 

He huffs a laugh, lays a kiss to your thigh, and resumes his work.


	4. Don't [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I can't decide between 4,7, and 36! since you're the awesome writer do you wanna pick? :)" via _anonymous_  
> 

His body was warm, heavy over your back- the hard bulge in his pants rubbing rhythmically against your ass. His teeth nipped at your earlobe, sucking the tender flesh into his mouth. He releases it with a wet slurp, his breath shaking against your ear. 

“You know I love you, right?” He drew away a moment, running the tips of his fingers down the line of your spine, counting the vertebrae from the hem of your pants to the thin hairs at the base of your skull. You didn’t bother to answer; you knew. He knew you knew– it was for emphasis.“Because I have every intention of fucking you like I don’t.”

You moaned for that one, dropping your face to the mattress and pressing your ass against him. It seems it didn’t matter if you bothered to answer that one either. His hands grabbed at your hips, fingers digging ten matching bruises into your skin- forcing your body to grind at his rhythm, to his desire. With a growl he yanked your pants down- a hem tearing somewhere, the skin of your ass and thighs burned from the friction and chilled by the air.

He leaned forward again, put one hand at the back of your neck, keeping you face-down on the mattress. His free hand swatted your backside, just hard enough to make you jump, not enough to free yourself from his grasp. “Tell me what you want, slut.” 

You moaned instead, the insult only making you more desperate for his cock. He punished this with another swat, harder- more intentional. “Tell me, or you won’t get anything.” 

You whined, wiggled your hips, but conceded. “Want you to fuck me…”

The hand left your neck, behind you the sound of his pants unclipping and the shuffling of fabric. The blunt head of his cock prodded softly at your cunt at first- and that was all the warning you got, before he pushed all the way in- leaving you twitching and moaning in the sweet burn of being fucked open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: [ Here.](http://korpuskat.co.vu/post/143236565729/i-cant-decide-between-47-and-36-since-youre)


	5. Security Feed [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The _Finalizer_ is a big ship and Kylo has never seen you in person, only ever seen you through the screen of his datapad. 
> 
> Explicit Kylo/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: [ This](http://thirst-order-confessions.tumblr.com/post/143451917659/imagine-virginkylo-hacking-into-the-surveillance) and [ This ](http://thirst-order-confessions.tumblr.com/post/143452418714/ok-but-kylo-finally-catching-you-on-camera-again).
> 
> =====  
> Maybe dubcon? + dubcon/noncon voyeurism, semi-public, grinding, Masked!Kylo

The _Finalizer_ is a big ship and Kylo has never seen you in person, only ever seen you through the screen of his datapad. 

He’d seen you dress and clean your room and sleep and all manner of little human habits before he had caught you indulging yourself. It hadn’t been intentional, that he catch you at such a moment, but he certainly didn’t turn away. He couldn’t. Perhaps he’d chosen some lowly underling originally because of this– he’d never feel guilty for spying if he never saw you again. 

But he knows who you are- or at least where you sleep. He has to, he’s accessing the security feed to your quarters. It wouldn’t be hard to find that one room on this big ship, to figure out your name, your schedule. He could reassign you to work on the bridge, could assign you anywhere he wanted. Just the thought of having such petty control over you made him shudder. 

But he didn’t. Couldn’t. You didn’t know he had seen you, you couldn’t know that. You had only fantasized about him, and surely you would want nothing to do with him outside of your imagination. He had intruded on something personal- had the image of you, flushed and sweating and shaking in orgasm burned into his mind forever. You had become an object of fantasy, the thought alone was enough to make his dick ache for you. If he dared to approach you outside of the flat, clinical view of his data pad he wouldn’t be able to control himself. 

So he checked his datapad often, pulling up the feed of your room. He intended to only catch you in the act again. Of course, when did his intentions ever quite follow the plan? 

He found himself enjoying watching you, even the mundane tasks of your day-to-day life. He was contented to watch you sleep, to watch you wake and stretch. Did you think of him outside of your fantasies? (The single thought made his cock begin to harden, his chest feel tight). But he couldn’t tell. He couldn’t reach your mind from here- at least, not while watching you as well. Too many buzzing, noisy minds between you and him. But he tried and wondered and wanted more.

He had finally decided to himself to leave it alone; you would be his treasure. Something to help him relax, something for him to fantasize about as well. If he starred in your pleasure, surely you could extend the same grace to him. He was already aching with the thought. He needed to return to his quarters, or at least find a quieter hallway. He palmed himself through his layers, thought of how your hands- so much smaller than his- would feel around his flesh. Even just an innocent touch would be ecstasy now, something impossible to achieve.

“Lord Ren, Sir.” His hand fell away, he turned abruptly towards– you. You who had haunted his mind for weeks stood before him. Your mind whispering quietly about the texture of his gloves, how tall he was, the rumors of what he looked like below that mask. And he could hear it all. His head spun, unable to breathe through the intensity of your own desire for him. His cock throbbed. “The reconnaissance report from the last mission, Sir.” You offered a data pad to him. He couldn’t do it; the temptation was too much. He grabbed your arm instead.

You dropped the data pad, Kylo pulling you through the corridors- his mind searching wildly for all people nearby, scouring for the first mildly deserted hallway. He wasted no time, spinning you and lifting- slamming your back against the cold metal- his hands curling around your thighs to hold you, urging you to wrap your legs around his waist.

He wouldn’t last if he tried to be inside you. He wouldn’t be able to stand how tight and hot and so, so _wet_ you would be around his fingers-- his cock. So while you were still shocked, an echo of fear riding through your mind, he ground against you. Between the layers of robes and uniform, the sensation was dulled- but you were so warm, your flesh so soft and pliant against him. And you- you could feel him, how hard he was, how he rutted in short, sharp jerks of his hips.

Your hands grabbed at him, one at the thick, strong muscle of his arms- the other tangling into the rough cowl. Your legs hooked behind him, rocking in a reckless counterpoint against him, fighting to keep him rubbing at your clit. 

He had only one goal, everything else in the world, in the universe was becoming secondary- extraneous to the ache in his belly, to the growing need to fall apart. He would make you cum first, he would do anything- but he needed to see that gorgeous face twist and shake and gasp his name again. He needed to hear you, he had to. 

And he did. The heavy presence of your commander grinding against you, the feel of those big hands supporting your weight and the filtered, staticky breaths that slid from his mask’s vocorder were too much. You gasped his name, let your legs clamp around him, hold him ever closer as you shook, as you tried to keep grinding against him, to keep pulling more pleasure out of your orgasm- to help him come undone as well.

It didn’t take much more, to see you cum for him- _because _of him, to hear you cry out his name– he shuddered, let his masked face fall to your shoulder. His hips kept moving, shaking as he finally spilled into his clothes, felt the stain spread through black fabric.__

__He lowered you back to the ground carefully, making sure you could stand on wobbly legs. He didn’t move away, staying close and looking down at your still pink cheeks._ _

__He hadn’t planned this far ahead. His only goal had been accomplished and now– what? He stepped away, his hands falling to his sides. The sticky mess in his pants was already cooling, drying into an uncomfortable, tacky problem. With little else to offer in response– “I should go. Change.”_ _

__You nodded mindlessly, still shocked and spinning from the unexpected orgasm and turn of events. When he moved to step away again- to go clean up before it became too visible- you took a chance. “I could- uh, come with you?”_ _

__The tightness in Kylo’s chest returned- he swallowed thickly and tried to will it away. He nodded. “Yes. Okay.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: [ Here ](http://korpuskat.co.vu/post/143456121764/ok-but-kylo-finally-catching-you-on-camera-again)


	6. Praise Kink HC [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous asked: thanks to this blog I now have a praise kink omfg. pls give me more kylo praising reader it's amazing_
> 
> Originally posted: [Here](http://thirst-order-confessions.tumblr.com/post/143837509074/thanks-to-this-blog-i-now-have-a-praise-kink-omfg)

Kylo, for all his violence and volatility, is absolutely one of the most worshiping lovers in the First Order. He feels like if he doesn’t tell you immediately, repeatedly how much you mean to him, all the perfect little things about you, then you might just disappear. 

So as he undresses you he caresses every inch of skin he reveals, just sliding the palms of his hands over your neck and shoulders- chasing his hands with a trail of kisses, whispering half to himself “Your skin is so warm and soft…” As he moves down he finds every freckle- every mole, scar, or stretch mark and traces them with his lips, commits them to memory.

He worships your chest, praising how well your breasts fit in his hand. How your nipples harden and relax to his touch and tongue. And as he moves down, his fingertips map out the curves of your stomach, of your thighs and hips. 

But he won’t go any further until you’re situated so he can see your face- “You’re so gorgeous, I want to watch you when I make you cum…”


	7. Giant Kylo HC [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous asked: Would the lovely mods have any pocket! Readers or giant! Kylo headcanons?_
> 
>  
> 
> Originally Posted: [Here](http://thirst-order-confessions.tumblr.com/post/144232025969/would-the-lovely-mods-have-any-pocket-readers-or)

– He didn’t originally consider his size strange, growing up with Chewie as his uncle. Only later, at the Academy did he realize he really was bigger than everyone else. 

– So on top of already being so oddly proportioned, with his big ears and wide mouth, he’s fucking massive for a human. Vader, in his suit was 6′8, at least- and yet Kylo would tower over him. Why not hide that just a little more with a mask and robes that hide any trace of his humanity?

–All his clothing has to be made specially. Kylo uses the Finalizer not because of its power, but because it is bigger. Main hallways have higher ceilings, making him feel less cramped. 

–His command shuttle is entirely custom made, designed entirely for his comfort. When he feels too big, he may stay in his own shuttle for hours at a time.

–So of course finding someone who was not only somehow interested in him as a person- but also in his oversized, ridiculous body, stuns him. He doesn’t believe you- and even though he reads your mind (even more shocked you being honest)- he takes a long time to accept you and your affection

–Kylo almost has to kneel to kiss you. 

–Therefore, half the time he falls to his knees and wraps his arms around you, anchors you to him and covers your mouth with his, smothers you with his size and presence.

–Half the time he stands tall and firm while you try to reach up to him, lets you grab and pull at his cowl and robes while you try to pull him down or yourself up. Only when you attempt to climb him does he finally take mercy and kiss you.

–You can sit comfortably in his lap, feel completely safe in his arms- Kylo can fold entirely around you, become your entire world. 

–Sex, however, can get complicated. Kylo being afraid that he would hurt you, and you being intimidated by the sheer size of his cock, you stay non-penetrative for a long time.

– Kylo’s tongue is warm and blessedly large on your clit, but Kylo prefers to thrust between your thighs, using your wetness and his own saliva to smooth the friction.

–You take your time to work up to penetration, taking days to relax and stretch, and finally- finally take his cock (with a lot of excess lubricant). It’s easiest with you on top.

–It’s like nothing else you’ve ever felt; you feel so full, overstuffed with Kylo’s cock inside you- Kylo curling over you- ducking his head so he can kiss you, lets you ride him at your own pace. 

–It doesn’t take long for either of you; you’re both overwrought with sensation- only a few passes of his thumb over your clit before you’re shaking and moaning. 

–Kylo only takes a moment longer, having had waited for you, before pouring his cum into you- his hips twitching under you while the excess drips out of you.


	8. Cuddling [Kylo/Reader][Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"My computer is dead. After a vicious finals week I slept 16 hours. To relieve some stress, have some kylo cuddles."_
> 
> Originally Posted: [Here](http://korpuskat.co.vu/post/144022811989/my-computer-is-dead-after-a-vicious-finals-week-i)

Kylo is the ultimate cuddle octopus. He has been so touch deprived that he always wants to be touching you when he can. He doesn’t want to undermine his authority in the Order, and he’s remarkably anxious about being in public with you. But behind closed doors, he is all over you.

Most nights he keeps you close, he presses you back to his warm chest. His arms loop possessively around your waist, lays one arm diagonally over your front, locking you in place. His face nuzzling into the back of your neck and head, breathing in your scent, laying soft kisses to the skin there. Mostly his legs just fit behind yours– awkwardly with his height, but pressed as close as he can get. On the bad days even his legs wrap around yours, long things that curve and fit and lock his ankles so you are securely caught in his lover’s knot of limbs.

When he feels dangerous, feels a little afraid of himself, he doesn’t want to touch you. He rolls away to the edge of the bed, faces the wall and doesn’t speak. You echo what he normally does to you; it doesn’t quite work with how tall and broad he is. But you slide your arms around his waist- he resists at first, unwilling to move and accommodate you. You kiss at his shoulder and he breaks- little shakes of sobs as your curl protectively around him.


	9. Artist!Kylo [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist!Kylo + bonus, harcore evil fearkink!Kylo

Artist Kylo who is Edgy and Quiet, he is the sort of stereotypical artist; he’s socially awkward and hard to communicate with. At best, he simply exists in your space and leaves.

He uses charcoal; it’s dark, it’s easily manipulated, and he likes to get he hands dirty- he wants to touch his paper and shape the image by hand. 

He enjoys portraits, that how he notices you. He just, enjoys your face- your figure. It’s not creepy, he tells himself, he’s just studying a beautiful model.

Kylo asking you to model privately for him, he just loves your shape so much (you need the money anyway). And so he makes it through some warm up sketches- short little two minute poses and you can see he’s getting more and more uncomfortable- he’s shifting around, there’s a flush to his cheeks. 

You adore him, in turn. His long, delicate fingers- always coated in charcoal or graphite or paint- so capable of creation. And his dark, brooding eyes- so reserved. How intense he is- how you feel you are the only thing that exists in his world when he draws you. 

So you settle in for some longer poses on his couch, lounging freely as Kylo picks up his charcoal and begins to draw. And you look to him- watch his eyes as he follows the lines of your body- all the curves and planes. And he meets your eyes- and h draws your face, his tongue peaking out to lick his lips as he traces your mouth, your cheeks. 

He shifts again, pressing at his aching cock, wanting so much to fuck you. He’s adored you since you first came into his studio. His eyes follow down your body- draws your hips and thighs, the delicate shape of your sex, partially obscured. He aches- and it’s too much. He needs you.

=====

Kylo backing you up against a wall, his saber drawn and crackling at his side. His eyes- so intense and powerful- watching you, closing in on you like a hunter. When you have nowhere else to go, he still steps closer- towering over you. He lifts his free hand- presses it against your throat so softly- a _threat _.__

__"You know what will happen if I am not _satisfied._ " His hand closes for just a moment- "Now get on your knees."_ _


	10. Reflection [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "44 Kylo please .. Much love for you and your writing," via _pensphan4life_ on Tumblr.
> 
> Originally posted: xx

You didn’t ask how he managed to get it without telling you. Just admired how large and polished it was, perfectly as wide as the bed, leaning against the wall like an obscene headboard. 

“I got the mirror so you can see yourself while I’m fucking you.” Kylo whispers, low and threatening in your ear- his hand sliding up your throat, pressing delicately over the vein fluttering under his thumb. “So I suggest you do it.” 

You swallow- and look. You, front and center on the bed- kneeling with your legs spread wide, a full body flush over your skin. Lips parted, panting- looking like a whore in a holovid. Kylo is behind you, pressed so close, one big, pale hand wrapped around your neck, the other settled between your legs, swirling around your clit. 

And there- just lower. Kylo leaned you back- revealing your pink cunt, how his long cock pushed into you- how wet and shiny the taut skin was- how each thrust you saw matched and echoed the feeling, compounded the pleasure within you. 

You let your body melt back against him, let his strong arms support you. Boneless in his arms as you could do nothing but moan, writhe, and watch.


	11. Virgin + Fluff [General Grievous/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Mod Kat, how would Grievous react to finding out his smol!reader was a virgin?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"We need more vibrating robodicks on this blog."_
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on [ Thirst Order Confessions (Renewed/The Original)](thirst-order-confessions-renewed.tumblr.com).

Grievous’s cock is custom-made, not a part of his original body but specialty ordered. It folds away into his chassis when not in use. It did not vibrator originally, but you noticed that the humming of his servos made his whole body vibrate softly- it only took a little suggestion for Grievous to have his cock update, improved with a multi-powered vibrator, with a lovely extension for your clit and the shaft shaped to rub against your g-spot.

=====

Grievous would be kind of stunned- his life has been nothing but war and death for _decades_ , with no time for personal pleasures. And then, of course, you came along. A lovely little human officer to help on the _Invisible Hand_. 

Between battles and war, it took several weeks to earn his _affections_ , even longer for Grievous to accept that you were willing to be with him. 

and then- beyond all that- you were a _virgin_. And you were willing to be with him- not just a cyborg- but an alien as well.

Grievous is not, by any means, _a good man_. Perhaps he should insist you find a more conventional lover- but he can only think of possessing you. Of making you his. 

But instead he just makes sure you’re ready for him- that is, of course, the _strategic thing_ to do. He’ll be so careful with his long fingers, purposeful in working you open- letting his servomotors vibrate, shake back and forth through the tips of his fingers.

He controls himself just enough- lets you dictate how it starts. Lets you sink down onto his cock, just watches your face, measures your reaction- records it, saves it to his internal memory. He wheezes, tries to let you adjust to the feeling, his stiff, cybernetic cock stretching you open.

But- his need for conquest, for control takes him and he’ll flip you over- hold you down- and _fuck_ you.

=====

-Grievous working, as he always works, he doesn’t need nearly as much sleep as any pure organic. But as you sit beside him, you begin to drift off, dropping your had onto his body chassis. 

-Grievous acting annoyed by this, seeming uncomfortable. But really, he’s unsure how to handle you. Eventually he allows two arms to shift you closer, to pull his cape around your shoulders.

-Grievous coming to enjoy you sleeping against him. He only needs a few hours of true sleep, but he has made a habit of scheduling as much simple documenting work during your sleep period– so he can sit with you as long as possible. 

\- Grievous enjoys it so much he refuses to wake you. The battle droids learn very quickly not to disturb you either. 

-Best, however, is on the occasions where you wake to find Grievous recharging. He doesn’t particularly look much different- his body language still the same. Anxious, reserved, but at least his mechanical joints were relaxed. But his eyes are closed, his head tilted towards you. The wingplates on his face askew.


	12. Gone [Ben Organa-Solo/Reader][Teen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ben Solo + Lovebite"

It was inevitable. He’d warned you that it might happen, that- sooner or later his uncle’s request would become less than kindly. That it would be required of him to leave, that the only way he could protect you, that he could keep others safe- would be to leave. To go and train somewhere far, far away.

And so, you had just enough time left before his father’s ship would come for him. Just enough time for Ben to tell you about the Jedi- about how they held no attachments, did not rely on their passion. You had enough time for him to show you the passion he had for you. And yet, not nearly enough time.

He pressed harder against you, pinned you to the wall- his mouth hot and insistent over yours. Your hands twisted into his hair, pulling him ever closer. Ben moved away to breath, moves to kiss over your jaw- 

“I don’t want you to go,” You gasp against his hair. “Please,” 

His head shook against your neck. Nipped at your throat and then- latched his lips around your skin, scraping his teeth against you, sucking harshly. You gasped- arched up against him, and he continued. Pulling harder at the skin, biting at you, holding you there while he worked. 

When he let go, he sighed- pulled away from you, touched the sore spot on your neck. You could feel it- hot and wet from Ben’s mouth, His finger traced over the imprints of his teeth, circled the growing red outline of the lovebite. He caught your gaze, kissed the spot delicately, whispered against your neck: “So you can remember me.”


	13. Duty [Kylo/Reader][Teen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo/Reader + tending an injury + first kiss

Analgesics were off-limits, you were told. Kind of. He’d whispered the thought into your mind- his voice weak and far away. So you kept him sedated, and against all your better knowledge, you did not give him any painkillers– despite how he groaned, how tightly his jaw was clenched when he drifted in and out of consciousness.

You wiped at the sweat on his face– his blood loss so severe as to make him look so pale. You had never seen your commander’s face before, and you certainly had not expected to see it like this. Burned and cut. You pealed the bandage away from his face, revealed the raw wound. 

_No cream_. You shuddered, blinked down at him. _Bacta only._ You nodded, dabbed more bacta onto the burn. You touched his chin lightly, guided him to turn towards you and give you access to the bottom part of the cut. 

Before you could step away to get a fresh bandage- he lifted off the bed, turned and caught your lips. It was awkward- his face not quite correctly warm, his lips still numb- one side of his mouth not moving in tandem- his cheek too injured to respond quite right. 

You couldn’t move- the hand still holding the little bottle of bacta shook. This- was not the correct way to tend to your patient. But when his tongue so delicately prodded at your lips, you sighed and closed your eyes.


	14. Alpha!Kylo and Omega!Reader [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous asked: Any headcanons for alpha!kylo and omega!reader??_
> 
> Originally posted on Thirst Order Confessions

-Kylo does not use hormone blockers, they interfere with his connection to the Force.

-but, obviously every omega in the first order is on hormone suppressants and birth control, but Kylo, with the Force, is especially adept at scenting others. Even when, otherwise, they should be indistinguishable from a Beta.

-And to him, you are irresistible. Your scent is delicious to him, unlike any other omega he’s ever met. It takes every ounce of his willpower to not fuck you right there on the bridge like an animal.

-so, he at least has the courtesy to wait and follow you to your quarters. 

-Even after being on suppressants for years, being so close to an aroused alpha immediately sends a hot wave of slick sliding through your cunt.

-He barely has time to get your clothes off before he’s fucking you, hard ad fast- determined to make you cum as many times as he can while you’re oversensitive from your first near-heat in _years,_ fill you with his seed, and plug you with his knot.

-And he does, three world-shattering orgasms later, he’s shaking above you, spilling hot cum while his knot swells and locks you together and–

-he bites you, sinks his teeth into your bonding gland and you scream, and cum again around his thick knot.

-As a bonded pair, he awkwardly apologizes, except more like “I can’t believe you're _mine.”_ and, since your scent is mixed with Kylo’s, you are taken off your suppressants. No one would dare touch a bonded omega. Especially not Kylo Ren’s.

 

_Anonymous asked: Omega!Reader is sent on a mission right before Alpha!Kylo starts his rut. Left with no choice, Kylo stuffs your panties in his mouth and sucks on them,like he would your beautiful breasts,while he fucks his hand desperate for release,for his Omega._

Just, imagine, coming back two days later. You don’t even make it to the door before you can smell him– Kylo’s pheromones, thick with sex and desperate need. Opening the door makes you painfully wet, your body immediately reacting your needy Alpha. 

And, Kylos on his stomach, fucking against his hand and the mattress like he’s on top of you. And he’s growling to himself- his body covered in sweat, he has more of your clothes in front of his face- trying to gather as much of you scent as he can. And he’s thrusting so fast and hard, but he just can’t cum- he can’t without you.

And as soon as he realizes you’re standing there- watching his desperate need to fuck you, to fill you up with his cum– he grabs you with the Force and drags you to him. Shreds you clothes, throws you on the bed and buries himself deep in your cunt.


	15. Alpha!Kylo and Omega!Reader Part 2 [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, because I'm weak to peer pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/b/o, probably some dubcon, overstimulation, forced orgasm, cum inflation

Imagine, after he cums inside you- his knot locking you together- Kylo is tired for a moment while the need to fuck is abated. And in this time, he is so deliriously cuddly. He holds you close to him, presses his face to your neck and breathes in your mixed scents. 

Imagine, how every time you move you can feel his thick knot filling you up- his cum still inside you. How he groans softly, rocks his hips against you on instinct. 

Imagine, you finally begin to drift off again– when Kylo flips you over, holds your face down to the bed and _fucks_ you. You can feel the cum from his first round dripping out of your cunt, trailing back down Kylo’s dick. 

Imagine, how sensitive you are- in your heat with your rutting Alpha, with his teeth sinking into your bonding gland, pouring slick through your cunt and making you shiver and clench around his cock. 

Imagine how rough he is- how he rubs on your clit, growling and nuzzling at your shoulders. Imagine how, in all his lust-clouded mind, he’s instinctively- _biologically_ driven to make you cum for him. 

Imagine how as you gasp and writhe, Kylo groans- sinks his teeth into you again- forces you all the way down on his cock- _buries_ himself inside you, his knot swelling up inside you once more, his cum collecting inside you.

Imagine, how after another, oh- few _dozen_ rounds of this- imagine how full of his cum you are. How he just keeps pouring more inside you, how his knot keeps it all in. 

Imagine, how sore you are. How overwrought and overworked your cunt is- your aching, stiff clit. And how every time Kylo’s need returns, you have no choice but to cum again for him.


	16. Alpha!Hux + Periodplay [Hux/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/b/o now featuring Hux. And blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Contains** : a/b/o with Alpha!Hux, Omega!Reader, periodplay, oral, daddy/kitten or petplay, knotting
> 
> For my lovely Tora.

“I can _smell_ you bleeding, Kitten.” He whispers in your ear, “Of all the times…”

You shuddered, inhaled deeply- tasted him on your tongue. Of course, of course you were be bleeding when Hux went into his rut. Hux noses against your throat- sucks a dark mark- runs his tongue over your skin and moans. “You smell so good.”

He pushes you back and- he has just enough presence of mind to grab a towel from his ‘fresher. He lays it under you, pulls your pants off. His cock is aching to be sheathed inside you but- he knows you. Knows it could be- painful while you’re bleeding. 

As much as he wants to to fuck you into next week- he has to make sure you’re ready. And, he can’t say he won’t enjoy it. He moves down your body- inhales deeply over your cunt and groans, buries his face against you- tastes your metallic blood and sweet arousal on his tongue- your scent clouding his mind. 

He noses your clit until you shake and cum against his face- “Fuck,” He groans, “You taste even better like this…” 

He wastes no time now- sure that you’re coated with slick and ready for him. He sinks his cock into you- forces your sensitive body to open to his swollen cock. He twitches inside you once- before he’s ramming into you. He pulls one leg up over his shoulder- his other hand grabbing your hair- pulling your head back- making you watch him as his beautiful hair falls out of place. As he growls, his eyes only ringed with a thin layer of green iris- blown horribly wide with lust, his teeth bared- feral.

He bends and bites brutally at your neck- teeth scraping over your bonding gland over and over– coating you with his scent, making your body shudder as he marks you.

His hand falls to your clit- stroking with his ravaging thrusts- forcing you to cum for him- not even giving you the chance to beg for him. He groans, drop his head- gasps- and you can feel him spilling into you as his knot swells inside you.


	17. Cuddling 2 [Kylo/Reader][Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted Here

he enjoys spooning, obviously. He loves to feel how small and warm you are in his arms, stroking your hair, nuzzling against your neck. 

but i think, he also enjoys just- laying beside you. staring at each other, seeing all the little details of your face and body as you’re so relaxed. How soft and kind your eyes are- how your eyes trace through the marks on his face. the way your nose moves as you breathe. The gentle smile that pulls at your lips when you catch his eyes again.

He’d move in closer, one hand behind your neck- the other stroking at your face, feeling the softness of your cheeks and the shape of your chin. he brushes at your eyelashes, over your eyebrows. he always wants to be touching you, really. He never wants to forget how it feels to have you in his arms- to feel your warm skin in his hands. 

so he holds you as much as he can. he’s been alone and denied and the loner for so long– it takes him so long to accept that you truly care– and now he can never have enough of you. not just your touch, though he craves that horribly- but your genuine affection for him, how you can talk with him without fear. without treating him like a wild animal.

he'd enjoy watching you fall asleep. how completely relaxed you can be with him. how?? how could you ever let your guard down with him is beyond belief and yet- you sleep next to him. he watches your breathing cycle down to a slow, even pace- how your eyelids flutter with dreams. He holds you close, pushes any dark nightmares from your mind- makes sure you always find peace in your sleep.

and he falls asleep watching you. holding you. he can finally sleep with you. he keeps your dreams peaceful and you give him the strength to escape his nightmares.


	18. Crying Kylo [Kylo/Reader][Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally posted Here

He’s all curled in on himself, the hood of his robe dipping over his mask. His gloves are pressed to the chromium rings around the visor as though he could touch his face through the durasteel. And you have no clue what’s going on. You just want to leave before you break out into a sobbing mess or before he kills you- or both.

And you hear it, through his vocoder. A wheezing little distorted spit of static. A long pause- and then another one, louder accompanied by his shoulders heaving with his sobs. You don’t know what drives you to do it– “C-Commander,”

He doesn’t respond, just clutches at his mask, lowers his head more.  
“C-Commander, don’t- don’t cry. Your mask is air-tight, you’ll…” You kneel next to him, touch his shoulders as he turns away from you, but you follow him. You sit before him, and when the next sob comes you rub his shoulders. And reach for the seals to his mask.

Kylo’s hands remain covering his face as you pull his mask off. But his eyes are red-rimmed and wet, tear marks run down his cheeks. Maybe it’s just common human decency that drives you, to comfort those in pain. So you touch his hair, softly, testing the waters. And when he leans towards you, you card you fingers through his hair. Under his hood- he’s still trying to hide from you. 

You pull him towards you, let him lean against you while you rub his back and so gently pet his hair. His sobs slowly taper off, until he’s just leaning on you, shaking.


	19. Wait For It [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here

“Please- _oh!_ please!” His gloved fingers keep their pace, working three long, thick fingers inside you. You’re aching, burning to cum- stars, you’re so _close_ – but he won’t touch your clit- not yet. 

You squirm under him, desperately try to twist your hips and find release- and he’s just watching. Smiling serenely, as though he isn’t holding your wrists down- keeping your legs pinned under his own. 

He pauses for a moment- and works a fourth finger into your body, pliant and wet for him. He stretches you open so easily, fills you completely. Your legs shake, tears burning at your eyes as you beg- “Oh, please- please I–” You break off into a moan, as he strokes purposefully over your tender flesh. Coherent speech leaving you as your thoughts narrow down to ‘Please, Kylo’, the words themselves losing meaning.

“You’re so desperate,” He whispers- his gaze soft in contrast to his merciless fingers. “You’ve been waiting so long…” 

You whimper, nod, clench around his gloves tight enough to feel the seams. 

“Alright,” He says and- you sob, jerk as his thumb circles your clit. It’s almost too soft, too slow but you’ve been on the edge so long- “Cum for me. Right now, do it.” 

You gasp, shake, and arch under him- his eyes never leaving you, a gentle contentment over his expression. “That’s it… good pet…”


	20. depressed!reader & comfort [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little more personal; in first person and based off me being depressed and Sexual Fantasy Helps or something.
> 
> originally posted here

Just. Kylo being the gentlest dom, giving me the opportunity to just boil down to my most basic emotions. I want him to- to tie my arms, above my head, but not my legs. 

He tells me his goal for the evening is to get me to cry. And I just kind of laugh and tell him that won’t be hard considering my eyes are already watering. And for a moment we sit there- just talk as I slowly relax to him. 

And in a moment of especially self-depreciating thought there’s a conversation thats to the effect of, 

“Why do you turn away from me?”

“You can read minds, you should know.”

“I want you to tell me.” 

“I don’t deserve this… I’m scared I’m not good enough.” 

And I start to cry, try to cover my face with my arms, but he coaxes me to show him my face. And he kisses and lick my tears as they fall and then-

“I own you, don’t I?”

“Yes.”

“Then I decide what you deserve, I decide if you’re good enough.” 

So he slides his hand into my pants, rubbing over my clit even as my thighs close around him. He keeps one hand on my face, brushing my hair away, stroking my skin. Whispering how good I’m doing, how i should just give in- let him have me entirely. 

So I just- sob and relax for him. He praises me for opening up and I let him take my pants off- spread my legs for him as he slides his fingers inside me. “You’re so gorgeous like this,” he whispers.


	21. Omorashi [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omorashi is the name for pleasure derived from holding your urine (desperation) and/or wetting yourself. Therefore, there is watersports in this.
> 
>  
> 
> Original posted [Here](http://thirst-order-confessions.tumblr.com/post/150557465201/may-i-request-some-domcanonkylo-omorashi-hcs) on Thirst Order Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous asked: may i request some dom/canon!kylo omorashi hcs?_

It starts accidentally, just that he happens to notice your discomfort one day- how you crossed an uncrossed your legs. How cute your face is as your struggles goes on- and suddenly, he is very interested.

Any time you try to make a detour to the ‘fresher he guides you away, has you follow him through the hallways of the Finalizer, your bladder full and uncomfortable and each step making it feel worse. Kylo knows this, of course. 

Eventually- you can’t take it. You open your mouth to confess that you have to go, and Kylo grabs your wrist. He doesn’t take you to the public refresher- no, he leads you back to his quarters. 

You step towards his private ‘fresher- but he pulls you back by your wrist. Very calmly he sits at the edge of his bed and makes you straddle his lap. It’s impossible not to notice his hard cock nudging at your thigh through his layers- and he pulls off his mask. 

“Kylo,” You can’t meet his eyes, “I can’t right now, I- Oh,” One of his hands settled at your hip- and his thumb stroked over the lowest part of your belly. “W-wait,” You grabbed at his wrist, tried to pull his hand away- but he pressed harder, rubbed at your full bladder. 

You gasped, tried to clench and stop it- tried to close your legs, but couldn’t with your position over Kylo’s lap. You mewled, dug your fingernails into the thick synthleather of Kylo’s gloves as hot urine soaks through your uniform and into Kylo’s robes. 

Defeated, you drop your head onto Kylo’s shoulder, already mumbling apologies into his cowl. It is then, of course, you realize his dick is still hard, his hips lifting and rutting through your wet clothes.


	22. Denial [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren/Reader + Master/Slave + Orgasm Denial
> 
> Possibly noncon/dubcon b/c honestly it's probably originally noncon sexual slavery + stockholm syndrome BUT that's not officially addressed and you could totally read it as consensual TPE master/slave relationship type stuff.

“Such a good little pet,” He hissed, slamming his hips against yours again. “Always so wet for me,”

You whimpered, twisted your hands into your hair and panted against the sheets. The force of this thrusts would’ve knocked you to your stomach completely, but his hands were clamped around your hips, clipped fingernails biting into your tender flesh. 

You could almost cum like this, his thick, beautiful cock pumping into you- beating your cunt in merciless rhythm, his deep voice whispering how good you were, how perfectly you were made for him. You pussy clenched around him and you whined into the bed, wordless. Tears burned at your eyes for how close you were-

One hand left your hips to grab at the base of your skull- pushed your head down into the mattress. The rough fabrics of his robes brushed across your back at he leaned over you, his voice sharp and demanding: “Do you think you deserve it?”

You knew the rules. You whimpered, pulled at your hair, bit at your tongue to keep from speaking. 

“Don’t you want to please me, little thing?” He cooed, something soft edging at his tone- and you sobbed into the sheets. Yes, yes more than anything you wanted him to be happy, to be pleased with you. You knew what he was asking. “Yes, such a good pet. Just want to feel your Master’s cum inside you,” 

His hand left your head, let your take a full breath again as it returned to your hips, yanking your back against his hips with every thrust. He pace doubled, one knee pressed at the edge of the bed as his cock pounded into you, hitting hard on your cervix and his hands keeping your from pulling away from his brutal display. 

His breaths came faster, rough his praise mixed with gasps and curses- and finally his speech fell into nonverbal, involuntary groans and your could feel in your chest- and with a merciless thrust, almost trying to pierce you completely with his cock, his hands anchored you to him- his nails biting through your skin and bringing tiny lines of blood to the surface. He curled over you, shaking as he came- spilled his hot cum inside you.

You clenched helplessly around his cock, held so close to the edge your clit physically ached to be rubbed. But Kylo exhaled slowly and stepped away from you, let his cock fall free. Without his support your fell completely to the bed just as his sticky cum trailed out of you and over your sensitive clit. 

He slid onto the bed again and pushed at your shoulder. You rolled over and opened your mouth- not waiting for his order. His cock slid onto your tongue and you licked at him obediently. You knew to be delicate with your tongue, to edge at that prickling overstimulated sensation but not into pain. You were adept at cleaning his bitter cum and your sweet, unsatisfied arousal from his cock. His fingers carded through your hair. And he let go of your hair and slid away again. 

His thumb swiped under your lip, rubbed away a drop of saliva that had slid past your lips. You panted, met his eyes and begged silently. Even if he wouldn’t touch you- at least let you please yourself. A pleased smile curled at his lips, “You’re taking your training so well,”

You thought- for just a moment- he’d let you cum- the first time in _a week-_

And he caught your hands, and clipped your wrists to your collar again. You whimpered, stared at him as he stepped away and began adjusting his robes to something presentable. “I’ll be back later, pet.”

And with that- he left you.


	23. I'm Here, You're Safe [Kylo/Reader][Teen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TW: Mentions of Selfharm**
> 
> First person; I've had a bad week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [my Tumblr.](http://korpuskat.co.vu/post/153241194974/vent-fic-kylo-ren-tw-selfharmmore-the)

The thoughts are murky and lost, almost wordless pleas of guilt and self-hatred. I want to badly to take them again. I don’t think he knows where I keep them. It would be quick, something small. Somewhere he won’t notice- nobody will notice. With shaking hands I reach towards them-

“Stop.” 

I draw my hands back to my chest, shiver under my blanket. I sniffle and tuck my chin to my chest. Cold chill crawls over my skin, goosebumps rising over my arms. I’m not cold- not really. Not physically. Inside I feel frozen, shocked and unable to move- emotionally. 

The bed shifts and the blankets lift, then fall as Kylo settles in behind me. I feel ashamed. Ashamed that he saw me, that he knew how I felt, that I would hurt him, not just myself. 

He hasn’t had time to change out of his robes, the ribbed arms of his undersuit circle around my waist and gather my hands into his. Still gloved, I rub at the intricate seems idly. His wide chest presses against my back. He’s warm, nearly burning against my cold, shivering body.

He pulls me close and I feel his breath on my neck, almost hot as he exhales, the force shifting my hair around. His lips are soft, but dry and vaguely chapped as he kisses my neck. A chaste little thing, barely there as his nose nudges at me. 

It doesn’t feel right. I want to feel it in my skin, I need to cold burning and the sight- i need to watch the blood drain from my wound. I want the smell of iron as I try to clean up before someone notices, the half-hearted smearing of bacta over my cuts so they won’t get infected. 

“Shhh,” He tries to soothe me, tucks his legs up behind mine. It’s an awkward fit with him being so much large than me, but it feels nice anyway. I pick at the seams of his gloves, wishing that it was my skin instead. 

“Enough of that,” he tries again, squeezing his hands around mine. “It’ll be okay. I’m here.” 

I relax against the sound of his voice, try to focus on the heavy, rhythmic beating of his heart. 

“I’m here,” he repeats, his lips brushing at my skin. I close my eyes. “You’re safe.”


	24. Incubus!Kylo + Virgin!Reader [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the only way to get laid is to summon a sex demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nitemaremotionless inquired:  
> *slams fist on table* I NEED INCUBUS REN
> 
> Originally Posted on [Thirst Order Confessions.](http://thirst-order-confessions-renewed.tumblr.com)

So, imagine. You’re a virgin, a late bloomer. You’re tired of that hanging over your head- you want experience, to lose that anxiety of your first time. But you don’t want to just hook up with someone- you need a partner that wants your pleasure as well. 

So you do the most obvious thing: Summon a sex demon!

Kylo is as old as humanity, born from a time before the word lust came to exist. As an incubus his power is derived from others’ orgasms. For a long time, people summoned him to make deals- He gives them something, and in turn he feeds from them. As society moved away from the superstitious and towards a more sex-positive stance, he simply disguises himself as human (he hides his curled horns and spaded tail as easily as breathing)- and seduces people as he pleases.

So imagine his surprise when someone actually calls him for the first time in, oh, a few centuries. Calls him by name, even. How could he resist?

And there you are, wide-eyed and shocked at someone (something) responding to your summons. Large, thickly muscled, dark horns curling proudly from his dark hair. 

With a shaking voice you explain your situation, and as you do- a grin pulls at his lips. He’s more than happy to help you.

He introduces you to the joys of having someone else’s fingers inside you- pulls the first orgasm from you like that, as you clench around his long fingers and moan. 

He uses his tongue next, presses his magic into you to keep over stimulation at bay- and worships you with his mouth along side his hand until you cum again, your hands tangled in his hair and grasping at his horns.

He’s careful with his cock- assuages your anxieties and pushes into you slowly. But when he does move- he knows just how to fuck you, the perfect speed, depth, always striking that spot inside your body with breathtaking ease. He pulls two orgasms out of you like that, leaves you shaking and gasping before he finishes- his cum inhumanly hot inside you.

He invites you to call him again, any time.


	25. Cuddling 3 [Kylo/Reader][Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kylo and Kitty!Kylo cheer you up when you're sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Here](http://korpuskat.co.vu/post/151816304979/when-youre-sad-kittykylo-purrs-very) and [Here](http://korpuskat.co.vu/post/151237873664/lending-a-hand-kylo); Kitty Kylo based on [the-lady-ren's](http://the-lady-ren.tumblr.com/) Kitty Kylo.

Kylo comforts partners by pulling them into his arms, keeping you pressed tight again his chest and running his hands through your hair. He hates when the problem isn’t something he can fix. 

He keeps you in bed and covers you with blankets. He strokes your back and whispers how much he loves you, how he’d do anything to help you. He brushes away your tears as the roll over your cheeks and lets you bury your face into his robes. He lets you sleep in his arms, where he pushes the anxiety from your mind and lets you sleep soundly. He strokes your cheeks and kisses your forehead, makes sure you’re warm and safe with him.

It doesn’t matter how long you have to stay like that- you’re the most important thing in his world. If he can help you deal with your problem, even just by holding you while you work- he’d do it. More than anything, he hates to see you hurt. 

=====

When you’re sad, Kitty!Kylo purrs very incessantly, like he’s trying to infect you with his purrs. He rubs his cheeks on you, strokes his hands down your back as though he were petting you, sometimes lingering to scratch at your lower back. He gives up and starts to knead, perhaps subconsciously, on your back, his fingers working rhythmically with his purrs and face-rubs. 

If you bury your face into his chest, he’s tempted to groom you. Whether you realize it or not, between face-rubs he hesitantly licks at your hair.


	26. Kylo Thigh Grinding [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [my Tumblr](http://korpuskat.co.vu/post/151273322609/i-need-to-sleep-soon-but-first-imagine-on-the)

imagine on the days you or Kylo is too sore or tired to actually bother with real fucking, how he curls up next to you in bed and pulls your chest completely flush to his. And how he forces one thigh between your legs.

He’s too tired to fuck you, but he rocks nearly peacefully against your clothed cunt, drives you to sigh against his neck and settle closer- no, like that- to let him rub at your clit. And in turn you press your thigh against his dick, making him shudder and his fingers dig into your back as he pulls you closer. 

There’s no rush to it. It’s slow, almost lazy- panting and grabbing at each other’s clothes to try and pull them closer with each thrust. Feeling his heart slamming in his chest and how his thigh twitches between your legs. 

When you cum you mewl, your legs clamping around his thigh and your hips grind against him.Your fingers tangle in his robes and he ruts hard against your leg, whispering how beautiful you are when you cum.


	27. Crying Kylo 2 [Kylo/Reader][Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED -  
> reader chan sitting with a crying kylo in his bedroom, softly stroking his hair to try to calm him down. just imagine that he suddenly breaks down because something that a worker said about the reader. so he storms off literally destroying everything in his path until he reaches his quarters. after calming him down rc and kylo get a lil steamy ya know ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [Thirst-Order-Confessions!](http://thirst-order-confessions-renewed.tumblr.com/post/159356486099/reader-chan-sitting-with-a-crying-kylo-in-his)

He hates them because they’re _right_. Kylo can hear their whispering thoughts, sometimes without his own desire to. Just little private things that were never meant to be shared (of course not, they were terrified of him, just as you should be). 

_“They deserve better.”_ The people think.

He carves his fury into the walls of the Finalizer, leaving red, molten durasteel tracks behind him. It’s only in his quarters does Kylo sudden feel tired. _Exhausted._ He just about collapses where he stands, barely making it to the side of his bed. 

It’s too much to bare, knowing that- _“They must be too scared to say no,”_ \- All their accusations are not without base. You were so much more than Kylo could ever dream of, much less think he was worthy of. 

He doesn’t realize you’re sitting with him until you reach for the clasps to his helmet. He jerks in shock, but doesn’t resist as you pull the metal from his head, revealing his already red eyes and blotchy cheeks. 

He feels ridiculous. You’re gorgeous and perfect, your eyes soft with concern for him- and he can’t take it. Kylo turns away from you, closing his eyes as another wave of tears come. 

“Shh, Kylo…” You soothe him, reaching to brush his hair behind his ear. You’re too good for him; he’s helpless to lean into your touch. You guide his head to your chest and let him lean against you.

As you stroke your fingers through his hair, he begins to sob. You hold him through it, stroking the wide expanse of his back, running your fingers through his hair. Whispering how much you love him, how he means everything to you. 

As he quiets, you press a kiss to his scalp, rest your cheek on him. He sniffles, but doesn’t move. You aren’t sure how long you sit with him before he slowly curls his arms around you as well.


	28. Possessive!Kylo [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED -  
> Mmmmm can i please request some jealous/protective/possessive Kylo headcannons ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [Thirst Order Confessions](http://thirst-order-confessions-renewed.tumblr.com/post/159252528132/mmmmm-can-i-please-request-some)!

-Kylo hates leaving you alone. He knows he’s frequently in fights, battles, really. But he wants you there.He doesn’t really trust anyone else with you. 

-If he keeps you with him he can protect you. He’s strong enough, he knows it. No one would be able to lay a hand on you, even in the middle of a skirmish with the resistance. 

-If someone did managed to touch you- even if it was as benign as a touch on your shoulder to get your attention, Kylo would have no mercy. He’d have no qualms in throwing the offender away from you, squeezing their throat closed with the Force. No one gets to touch you.

- _No one._

-He’s not a fan of public displays of affection, but if he sees someone (or worse, hears their thoughts) staring at you, he steps closer to you. Slides one arm around your waist to keep you beside him. Behind his mask he stares at the intruder and dares them to move. 

-The thoughts are the worst. He never tells you, has never even given you a hint that he’s always listening.

\- Kylo gets… vigilant with his protection of you. One stray whisper of an idea regarding you has Kylo’s full attention. Perhaps his fist clenches out of habit, but there’s no outward sign as he scrubs the thought from their minds. 

-They rub their temple and blink, confused about what they were doing and their sudden headache. 

-Kylo makes no attempt to hide his possessive nature when it’s the two of you. When he’s holding your body flush to his, his hard cock pulsing inside you- and he chants in you ear, over and over, “Mine, you’re mine- all fucking mine,”


	29. Overstimulation [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo decides to play with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://korpuskat.co.vu/post/159745164101/imagine-kylos-voice-low-and-husky-with-desire)

Imagine Kylo’s voice, low and husky with desire, as he tells you that he’s not going to stop. He’s going to fuck you hard and fast with no mercy, no hesitation- he’s going to play with you until he’s satisfied and not a moment before. 

It isn’t long before he makes you cum. 

He’s made you cum more than once before, but not like this. Always with little pauses between to subdue the overstimulation. But now he’s thrusting into you, his cock jamming against your cervix with every stroke, his fingers digging ten deep bruises into your hips. 

He ignores your legs instinctively clamping around his waist, trying desperately to close your legs as you clit _aches_ , nearly burns as he twists it, pets it, _tortures_ it with the Force. You’re shaking, barely in control of your own limbs as you try to push him away, to get some space- to let your body rest for just a moment. 

And then, _oh_ , it starts to feel good again. The pleasure fighting with the pain for which is making you toss your head from side to side, which is making you dig your fingernails into Kylo’s thick bicep as you babble nonsense. You don’t even really know what you’re trying to say- for him to stop? To _never_ stop? 

He makes you cum on his cock two more times. Each time you spasm helplessly under him, crying out in over-sensitive pleasure. When he finally feels close, he makes sure- just to be cruel- to drag you over the edge just _once more,_ just so you’re still shaking with the electric aftershocks skirting over your skin.

If you had the energy you’d sob in relief (or grief), when he groans, long and deep as he spills his seed inside you. You can barely feel his twitching cock past the ache in your clenching cunt- only amplified when he finally moves again. You nearly clamp down on his cock hard enough to keep him inside you- just to stop the burning drag on your walls. 

Finally- _finally-_ Kylo exhales slowly and lays beside you, drawing your shaking body close. When he wakes, he’ll ease the ache of your bruised cervix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My blog](https://korpuskat.co.vu)   
>  [My writing blog](https://korpuskat.tumblr.com)


	30. Watersports [Triplets/Reader][Explicit]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted on [Thirst Order Confessions (Renewed)!](http://www.thirst-order-confessions-renewed.tumblr.com)

Matt, the kinky motherfucker, is probably the most into it- but Ben is the first to bring it up. Maybe just to try it - see if you were into it.

So- the first time he has you strip and kneel before him- on towels, of course. He lets you lick at his cock for only a moment before he tangles his his hand into your hair and pull your head back- make you look up at him. He takes his dick in his other hand-

And you gasp, almost recoil away from him when he starts to piss on you. Hot urine pouring over your body, dripping down onto the towel, the scent still musky and thick. Ben’s eyes are dark with arousal as he presses the still wet tip of his cock to your lips. Needless to say, you’re both very, very into it. 

 

Kylo likes, of course, to control you. To exert that power and dominance. He likes to make you hold it- to wait for his permission. On the particularly trying days he brings you water bottles, trying to see how full he can make you before you lose control. See how long it’ll take before his brothers notice how much you’re squirming, crossing and uncrossing your legs…. 

Best- and worst- is how the pressure makes you so sensitive, so desperately full that your bladder presses down against you sex. 

When you’re close to letting go, he’ll bring you back to his room- already prepared for you, the bed covered with a shower curtain and layered on top with towels. And Kylo will strip you down and pull you into his lap, still clothed, and rub at your belly. Press against and massage at your overfull bladder, making you mewl and writhe in his grasp.

And he’d praise you- “I’m so proud of you,” he says as he litters kisses and nips along your collar bones, “You’ve held it so long.” 

You drop your head to his shoulder and nod, twist your fingers into his shirt just to hold on. You can feel his chest shake as he laughs, whispers low against your ear, “It’s okay, you can let go now.” and presses against your stomach, gives you no choice. 

You can’t help but moan- the release nearly as satisfying as orgasm- not to mention Kylo’s wordless praise, stroking your sides, grinding you down onto the hot, wet mess over his pants and onto the achingly hard cock beneath.

 

Matt prefers when you piss on him. Even if, arguably, he’s still the one in control. He’d kiss down your body- linger just below your navel. His lips brushing against your skin, “I want to taste you so badly,” 

“Been thinking about this all day,” He confesses, drifts lower to leave teasing licks. He slides his hands under your hips, begs you to indulge him: “Want to drink you down, want you to cover me,”

You whimper, relax- and let go. Shuddering as Matt’s tongue slides over you, suckling greedily. Even after you’re finished, he won’t stop until he’s licked up every drop he can find, his face shiny slick and the ends of his blonde curls dark and wet.


	31. Ghosts [Triplets/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://korpuskat.co.vu/post/158836291341/ugh-ghost-tripletsjust-image-the-possibilities)

Imagine moving into a new house, only to find out you’re not the only person living- er, occupying the house. Surprise! You have three new housemates! Kind of.

I would think Kylo would be the kind of asshole who just wants to be left alone in death- he’s been the one driving out previous tenants. The one slamming doors and hovering over the shoulder of anyone he doesn’t like (read: everyone). 

Matt tries to leave little notes for you, trying to scribble something coherent with a pen or rearrange your fridge magnets. It doesn’t really work, just makes you more uneasy about your new house. 

Ben’s the one who decides to just fucking apparate in front of you. Cue screaming and horrified hiding in your bedroom for several hours, trying to convince yourself that ghosts aren’t real. 

Though the second time one of the appears before you, it has about the same response- you very slowly work up the courage to try to talk to them. And despite Kylo’s frosty personality, you warm up to them fairly quickly. 

You talk with them for long hours- about who they were, their family, when they lived (though, they don’t seem to like to talk about what happened to them). When you get tired, they lay in bed with you until you fall asleep. It’s a little strange to wake up to someone watching you- but considering they don’t sleep, you can’t particularly blame them.

Ben’s the first one to actually hit on you. Sure, you could probably tell they have romantic interest in you– but even he’s not really sure how anything could work sexually.

Experimentation leads you to find that normally you can pass right through the boys– leaving your skin tingling and cold. Perhaps the first few times, you end up just watching them jerk off, while you touch yourself in turn. Their skin translucent and pale- so much so that you can still see the headboard behind them. 

Accidentally bumping into Kylo leads you to a second conclusion: that when they really try, they can be somewhat solid. They’re positively frigid to the touch, but that hardly matters next to the possibility of being able to touch them. 

Nothing feel quite as surreal as having someone’s frozen tongue sliding over your sex, or even stranger- being fucked on a ghost’s icy cock. For as cold as they feel to you, they’re all too pleased to feel your hot, living skin on theirs- surely you must feel like a furnace to them.


	32. Cuddling 4 [Kylo/Reader][Gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small imagine originally posted

Please imagine leaning back against Kylo’s broad chest, his long legs framing your hips, one of his pale, mole-dotted arms curled around your middle, the other holding a book. Your relatively tiny body encased entirely by his warm, large one.

Please imagine tilting your head up to look at him upside-down, imagine the sharp line of his nose and the pink plushness of his lips as he bites at them while he reads. The minute movements of his eyes as he scans each line, the tiniest shifts in his face as he reacts to what he is reading. 

Imagine when he realizes you’re staring at him- and he looks at you in turn. imagine feeling his heart beat harder against his chest, against your back. 

Imagine how he draws your head up further and leans down- kissing you, upside-down and slanted awkwardly, but passionate and whole. The arm around your middle squeezing you closer to him- before he slowly draws away. He leaves little kisses along your skin as he goes, up from your lips, over your cheek, one at your temple- before he looks to his book once more.


	33. Kitty!Kylo [Kylo Ren/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty!Kylo gets upset with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> First of all: why you gotta add another kink I'm already neck deep in a/b/o Star Wars hell and second: Kitty Kylo being passive aggressive. Like, if you laugh at something too insignificant for him to get truly hurt about, he'll literally sit down with his back to you and keep turning away if you try to make eye contact. Also imagine poking him gently in the mouth mid yawn (I sometimes do this to my cats ngl) - imagine the shock and BETRAYAL in his eyes. He wouldn't speak to you for a WEEK.
> 
> Originally Posted on [My Tumblr](https://korpuskat.tumblr.com/post/160746634772/first-of-all-why-you-gotta-add-another-kink-im)

You have to win back his affection with very delicately staged treats and raw meat and promises to brush him. Even then he aggressively ignores you, the only sign he’s even listening is the subtle swiveling of his ears and the varying pace of his twitching tail. 

Maybe he’d finally learn to cover his mouth while yawning like a _decent fucking human being, Kylo._

Imagine one of the things you’d let him do to help ease his anger would be to let him suckle at your tits while he kneaded your chest. His tongue and teeth feel amazing on your nipples and his hands work your breasts until they’re warm and pliant for him- if he keeps at it, he might just pull milk out of you yet. 

And of course, the whole time he’s purring deeply, the reverberation dancing across your sensitive nipple. 

But usually it ends with Kylo rutting against your leg, his hard, spined cock outlined through his pants.


	34. Naga!Kylo [Kylo Ren/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga (half snake/half human- a la mermaids) AU with Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [Thirst Order Confessions (Renewed!)](http://www.thirst-order-confessions-renewed.tumblr.com)

Imagine how he tries to assuage your fear of him- a massive snake-man. How he tries to speak slowly, very subtly slither between you and the exit to his lair. Imagine that, at first, he sleeps with his tail wrapped around you so he knows you won’t slip away in the night– and of course, later, he always tries to hold you as closely as he can with his arms and tail.

 

Kylo teasing you with only the tip of his tail. He has you wrapped up in the thick, wider portion of it- and the small pointed tip runs over your thighs, rubbing languidly against your pussy. 

And you moan, writhe in his grip, try to grind against his tail. He grins and takes a little mercy- lets the thin end of his tail slide into you, fucks you slowly while you gasp and try to make him touch your clit.

Kylo just takes his own cocks in hand, barely fitting both in one fist, and strokes himself while he watches you squirm. 

 

Fucking your ass with his tail while he fingers your cunt with one hand, strokes his cocks with the other. He makes sure you see them- in all their rough, ridged glory. 

He pulls the tip of his tail out of you and aligns your holes with his cocks, so you’re somewhat sideways to him. He’s careful, at least- slow as he pulls you onto both his cocks at once. You’d be so full, you could feel every ridge and bump and gentle barb on him. 

He could move you with his tail, too- just have it wrapped around your middle (pinning your arms to your sides), leaving his hands free to touch and stroke as much as he wants. 

Feeling those smooth scales under your thighs, the strange, slightly barbed shape of his dicks inside you. And when he shudders, fills you ass and cunt up with his cum, he sinks his teeth into your shoulder.

 

Kylo rutting you into the ground, his tail curled under your hips to keep them lifted as he fucks you- rabidly pounds into you while he shakes, curses under his breath. He wants so desperately to sink his teeth into your neck- where your bonding gland should be, if you were one of his kind. But you aren’t. And his venom could kill you. 

So he moans helplessly and nuzzles hard against your shoulder blade, determined to at least fill you with his cum and mark you in that way.


	35. Giant!Alpha!Kylo [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [Thirst Order Confessions (Renewed!)](http://thirst-order-confessions-renewed.tumblr.com/post/161354527988/speaking-of-giantkylo-yo-mod-kat-happy-birthday)

Kylo’s like, ten feet tall (large, even for Alphas) and you’re only five; he absolutely _towers_ over you. Just imagine what he room would look like?? Everything would be so massive- completely tailored for his large Alpha designation. 

He isn’t quite sure what to make of you; you’re just so.. small. delicate in his hands. Yet your scent is _intoxicating_ , makes him dizzy with desire, his cock achingly hard.

He _wants_ you so badly-- but you’re so _small_ next to him and, and- he’s _worried._ His cock is simply too large for you- too thick for him to even slip the head in, and much too long for him to even consider being able to knot you. 

His fingers are wide enough to feel as though you were being properly fucked. Your mouth isn’t large enough to take him either, but he’s more than pleased to have you grind on him- to slick his length as you cum, then to take his cock in your hands. He curls over you, panting against your shoulder, inhaling your scent deeply-

he doesn’t mean to do it, really. You weren’t even sure it would take- but as he cums, his hips lifting desperately- he means only to nip at your shoulder. It’s more intense than he thought and- his jaw clenches down, sinks into your bonding gland- _claims_ you. 

Kylo can’t bear to look at you. He can only see you as another failure of his own making; you could’ve found someone you were _compatible_ with and then he just has to go and- and... He hates it. Hates himself, really, for doing this. 

Even when you try to comfort him- tell him how happy you are to be his- he can’t listen. Can’t understand why you would... _enjoy_ being his. 

Until, of course- your heat comes. Takes you completely by surprise, leaves you desperate and needy, writhing in Kylo’s bed, face buried in his pillow and your hands between your legs- trying to hard to reach the satisfaction only your Alpha could give you.

Kylo can barely control himself when he finds you- your pheromones filling the room with your desperation. He tries his best to please you- his long, perfectly sized fingers fucking you. Your begging fuels him almost as much as your scent- the endless stream of ‘Please, more, Alpha, _please!’_ has his cock aching and thick- it’s all he can do to rut against your thigh.

But it’s not enough. He pulls orgasm after orgasm out of you like this- even tries using his long, thick tongue. But it’s just not enough, and soon your pleading, _begging-_ “Want your knot, _please,_ Kylo, I- I _need_ it, please!” 

Kylo can only moan helplessly, rub his cock against your cunt. When you almost sob in desire- he has to try. He presses against you- and meets the same resistance as always. But even that has you writhing and moaning under him- your legs sliding wider to accommodate him- 

and he slips in.

You’re almost uncomfortably tight around him; he shudders, struggles not to cum right then- just feeling how wet and _hot_ you are inside. He stretches you to your limit- perhaps it should’ve hurt, but with the endorphins of your mate finally being inside you and the thick, hormonal slurry of your heat- all you could feel was the thick head of his cock and how you desperately needed _more._

Kylo tries to be controlled- he doesn’t want to hurt you and _god,_ he can practically see the outline of his cock inside you already. But every shift of his hips makes you moan and clench around him- your previous pleading reduces to unintelligible babbling that he can barely understand even inside your head. 

And he _fucks_ you. Slides his cock in until he presses against your cervix- still an inch short of fitting his knot inside you. But that doesn’t stop you from hopelessly begging for it- to feel his knot stretch you even more, fill you completely.

The image alone makes Kylo shudder, pull your hips closer to his, force his cock deeper inside. The pressure on your cervix makes you squeal, clamp your legs around Kylo’s broad hips. And- you feel it. Not even inflated, just the gentle curve of his knot, slipping inside. 

The knowledge that it’s there, that- that you got it in-- you cum, helpless and twitching on Kylo’s cock, just imagining how it’ll feel.

And your orgasm, how your walls clamp and flutter around him- Kylo’s breath catches and then he’s groaning, deep and long- his cum flooding into you- filling you. His knot thickens, widens- forces your walls apart until the first edge of pain makes you moan- and locks you together. 

You shake under him, your body beyond overstimulated- your belly full of Kylo’s cock and his cum, all trapped cleanly inside you with his knot- and god, his knot- it feels larger than his fist, makes you clench around it and weakly moan again.

Kylo can only pant above you, bury his face against your neck and breathe in your mixed scent, completely overwhelmed. 

He slowly guides you to roll over with him- so that he’s on his back and you lay limply against his chest. His warm hands roam your back- soothing you as you drift into a short nap- at least until Kylo’s knot releases and the all-consuming nature of your heat returns.


	36. Drugged [Kylo/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking about Kylo Ren drugging me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW:** Non-consensual drug usage, implied stalking, potentially rape/noncon (though I wrote it as dubcon-- that Reader is into it, but Kylo just... doesn't bother checking).

He’s obsessed with you, to the point it’s a distraction from his mission. He thinks.. if he can just have you once, he can let go and move on. 

He finds you- and knocks you out with the Force. you don’t even remember him there- just waking up in his quarters. Unable to move or speak, every limb feeling heavy. But conscious because… because he _needs_ you to be. 

He watches you from the corner of the room, debating if he would go through with it- but as your eyes finally meet his, he can’t resist. He lifts you like a doll, undresses you with shaking hands. All the while reassuring you: _you deserve better than this._

He’s slow with how he touches you - he has the time, after all. He thinks he could just fuck you and get it over with, but as he spreads your legs, he knows he has to taste you.

And helpless to resist, just a passenger to Kylo’s desires, you watch as he devours you- tongue incessant and needing, sweeping over the entirety of your sex before flicking at your clit. 

You can’t even clench down on him, can’t seek your own pleasure- but Kylo is merciful and doesn’t stop until your hips give the softest lifts, your lips parting in a choked-off moan.

He can’t wait any longer then, pushing his pants down and rubbing his thick cock across your soaked cunt. He looks up to you- your cheeks flushed, every muscle still slack. _I’m sorry_ , he murmurs, _I can make you forget._

He sinks into you, lifts your hips to angle them how he wants- and it feels good, a pleasant ache as he fucks you, the girth of his cock making your pussy tingle.

Feeling the effects begin to lessen You try to speak to him. Your mouth confused, slow to respond as you whisper back: Kylo

His eyes widen- for what reason you can’t tell. His next exhale shudders, but he drops one hand to your hip- and strokes your clit in time with his thrusts.


	37. Senator!Reader [Anakin/Reader][Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, incomplete Anakin/Reader thing

The door to your office opened with a pneumatic hiss- matched only by your sigh. You could only assume it to be more work for you. You had barely made it halfway through the last set of proposed legislation that had been brought to you by your aide. Wartime had made your people uneasy and petitions both for and against the effort had flooded your inbox. And with rumors of a separatist base in the nigh uninhabitable drylands of your home planet, things were becoming stressful much too quickly.

Pinching your eyes closed- aching from the long hours staring at the datapad before you, you waved dismissively, “Oh, just leave it by the door.” 

“Leave what, senator?” 

The smile in his voice was infectious and already your spirits had lifted. _“Anakin,”_ You stood to greet him, all too happy to hold his hand, even if only for a moment. From his wide grin, you could only assume he felt the same. 

The Jedi had become one of the few things enjoyable about your stay on Coruscant. You had run into him when you had first arrived here, purely by accident. Republic buildings were nothing like those at home and you had managed to lose your escort and yourself in the large, grandiose buildings. 

You had asked for directions- and he’d walked you to your new office (and to your flustered, waiting assistant).

 

\----

“Come here,” He demanded- his voice low and sharp, leaving you no room to question him. 

“Let me see it,” You gasp, grinding down hard against Anakin’s pelvis.

His cheeks are flushed, eyes locked on how your hips glide against him. He looks up to you, confused, too lost in the wet heat of you cunt to process your vague request. 

It doesn’t matter. You grab his gloved hand and bring it up to your lips- suck two synthleather-covered digits into your mouth with ease. You moan against him, your hips’ pace stuttering as you taste him. 

Below you, Anakin’s mouth falls open, panting- eyes wide at your display. He doesn’t resist as you pull the dark glove off, revealing the black-plated mechanical assembly of his arm.


End file.
